


Wheatley's Awakening

by OakenDurinsons



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Blue Sky (Portal), Domestic Fluff, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Sex, post-blue sky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2018-10-30 09:17:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10873776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OakenDurinsons/pseuds/OakenDurinsons
Summary: Wheatley doesn't really understand what Garrett means when he asks if he loves Chell like a man loves a woman. Awkwardness ensues.





	1. Confused Wheatley

Wheatley was loving being a human.

While it did have its downsides (like having to eat, bathe, and sleep), he seemed to feel so much more. He could actually taste Chell's cooking, smell the fresh air, even his sense of touch seemed heightened. The biggest downside was just how slow the day went by. Usually this wasn't a problem if he kept entertained.

His favorite way to pass the time was helping Chell in her bakery. By helping, he usually just sat in the corner and watched Chell work, checking ovens and keeping her company when the oven was full. If he was lucky, sometimes he'd get a kiss in between batches.

"Wheatley!" she called from the bedroom as she changed out of her work clothes, "Check the whole wheat loves?"

"Top row, love?" he asked, walking towards the oven and bending over to look in. He felt the steam on his skin, his glasses fogging over. _That smell._ He heard more noise from the bedroom. 

"Yes!"

Wheatley inspected the loaves how Chell taught him. He learned quickly not to try to touch them; he felt that Chell was tired of dressing his wounds. 

"They look great dear. Give them a few minutes, and they'll be the most beautiful things you'll ever see. Besides you, that is. Not that I think that you and baked goods are on the same spectrum of beauty. But if you were, they'd pale in comparison," Wheatley stood up to his full height, placing his hands on his lower back and leaning back to stretch. Another downside: soreness. 

"Sore?" asked Chell, hugging Wheatley from behind. 

"Mmm, just a tad," he replied, leaning back into the hug. "I wish I weren't so bloody tall, everything makes me sore,"

"Backrub?"

"If you don't mind, love," Wheatley sat down in a chair next to the oven. "Don't forget about the loaves,"

"Shouldn't take long," she replied, running her hands over his shoulders, gently kneading his muscles as if they were dough, making them relax under the heat of her palms and fingers. 

It had been a month or so since their last trip to Aperture, and Chell seemed to have changed in odd ways. She started to trust him more with simple tasks, doing things on his own, talking to the townsfolk. Another thing: there was a lot more touching. Ever since their kiss, she was a lot more open with him. Their first night back, she let him sleep in her bed. It was very practical. Not like he could sleep on the couch much longer, he was much too tall. That night, they had a long conversation about trust. He had apologized profusely for his behavior, saying that he was selfish for wanting to keep her but leave the townspeople with Her. Chell let him curl up next to her in a hug, his head against her chest. The conversation lasted until early morning, the general consensus being that not only was everything forgiven, but they both cared about each other deeply. They had slept together ever since, holding each other.

Wheatley was moaning in bliss, leaning back into her hands. She finished the backrub with a little scratch over his shoulder blades, kissing the side of his neck. With this, Wheatley's eyes widened as a shock went down his spine. He could only stare at her as she grabbed her oven mitts, pulling the loaves out to cool. She had only given him soft kisses before, on the cheek, lips, and forehead. While this kiss was also soft, it had a completely different effect on him than the others. He sat there, open mouthed, as Chell began to clean the kitchen. He couldn't look away from her, watching the sunlight dance over her cheeks and lips. After a few minutes, she turned to look at him, an eyebrow raised.

"Alright?"

Wheatley just then realized he was staring. He stood up, wringing his hands. "Yeah, yeah, everything's in tip-top shape, just realized that I, uh, promised Garrett that I would help him tune up ol' Foxglove, shouldn't be gone long, be back in a jiffy," He gave Chell a kiss on the cheek, breathing in her smell as he quickly retreated out the door. 

\--

Garrett had became Wheatley's confidant in all things Chell. Not that Chell was an open book to everyone in the community, but she and Garrett were close, and Garret had more experience with the opposite sex. 

They sat on one of Foxglove's lower railings, Wheatley dangling his legs as he looked down at his hands in his lap. 

"What did you want to talk to me about, Wheats?" Garrett asked, wiping off one of his wrenches and placing it in his toolbox. Wheatley opened his mouth a couple times, unable to get the words out. He didn't quite know how to describe it. "Lemme guess, Chell did something unexpected, and you don't know how to react?"

Wheatley looked up, surprised that Garrett was so accurate, "How'd you guess?" 

"Wheatley, your world revolves around her, what else would it be? Now, what did she do?"

"She-she kissed me. Not in the way she usually does, it was so different,"

"What do you mean, different? Like, hard? With tongue?"

"No, no, it was a lot like the others, just.. different."

Garrett placed his hand on Wheatley's shoulder, reaching up to reach him. "Why don't you just describe everything that happened up until that point,"

"Well, Chell and I were baking, and when I say baking I mean she was and I was trying my hardest not to get in the way. She's a right force in the kitchen, that one is. She had me check the bread, and my back was sore, so she gave me a backrub. Real sweet. Then, she kissed my neck, and I felt like I was a core again and had short-circuted. But that's ridiculous, because I checked and I don't have any circutry left! I realized I was staring at her after a bit, and I ran off like a loon," 

Garrett gave Wheatley a knowing look and started to laugh. 

"What?" Wheatley said, scowling down at him, "What's so funny?"

"Did you notice anything else? In your trousers?" Garrett asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You mean, like, tightness? I did, and I've felt it sometimes when I wake up next to Chell, but its never been this bad,"

"Wait, you and Chell have slept together?"

"I mean, yeah, we share a bed, its more practical! Imagine me, sleeping on her little couch! Her bed is plenty big, and she doesn't take up much of it,"

Garrett shook his head a little, smiling up at Wheatley, "That's not what I meant. I mean, have you loved her like a man loves a woman?"

"Well, of course! I'm a man, she's a woman, and I love her!"

The shorter man was becoming obviously more frustrated. "I see that I'm going to be a lot more graphic. Have you ever seen Chell naked?"

"No! That would be completely inappropriate! Not to mention a breach of her privacy!"

"Do you want to?"

Wheatley paused. He never asked himself that. "I mean.. I wouldn't be opposed to it," he started to wring his hands again. "She's a beautiful woman, and I assume that the rest of her would be beautiful as well. Not that she only has, uh, aesthetic value, she's amazing in other ways as well,"

"Do you want to touch her?"

"Well, we generally touch each other, backrubs, hand-holding, etc. She seems to enjoy that. Sometimes she likes it when I play with her hair,"

"Do you think that you would like to touch her while she's naked?" At this point Garrett had started speaking into his palms, embarrassed that he even had to be asking these questions. 

"Uh.." Wheatley had not thought about that. "Do you think she'd like me to?"

"Maybe," Garrett said, stroking his beard. He couldn't take much more of this. "When men and women love each other very much, they tend to touch each other in a certain way, which makes both of them feel very good. They call this making love. The important thing is that they are both very open with each other about what they want, and continue to communicate with each other throughout the process. You should ask Chell about it, she could help you more than I can," Garrett stood up, walking away. He's helped as much as he could, and he was _definitely_ not going to loan Wheatley any videos. 

 


	2. Awkward Propositions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wheatley decides to take Garrett's advice and ask Chell about sex.

Chell was enjoying a warm cup of tea in her little bakery, looking out the window and munching on a bagel as she waited for the next batch to finish. She wasn't really a fan of hot beverages, but one of the few things Wheatley remembers from his previous life is his affinity for tea over coffee. She tried some earl grey on a whim and was hooked. Chell watched the leaves dance outside, the orange reminding her of her jumpsuit. Those memories were less painful, now that Wheatley was here to share them with. She had pulled her hair back in a messy bun and was wearing some strechy athletic pants and a warm sweater.

She heard Wheatley's footsteps on the wood floors, and she was able to tell he was making an attempt to be quiet. She let him think he succeeded and didn't turn around until she heard him clear his throat, as if he was about to make a presentation. Chell looked him over first, taking in the blue button down shirt and work jeans she got him when he became human again. It took a while for him to realize that clothes tend to smell after a while in a human body. This lead to an awkward discussion about hygiene with Chell and a shaving lesson with Garrett.

He seemed to like it when he had a little bit of scruff, and she guessed that it was because of her giggle when he kissed her initially with it. Also laziness. He kept his trainers, however, as he affectionately called them (he had to hunt down another pair, but they were almost identical to his old ones). She started to get lost as he opened his mouth to talk, taking another sip of her tea.

"Will you make love with me?"

Chell spit out her tea, spraying it across the table, and ended up coughing it out of her windpipe. Wheatley quickly crossed the room with a worried expression to beat softly across her back, making sure all of it was out. She looked up at him with wide eyes, expecting him to continue his usual nonsensical wittering. Instead, he just started at her expectantly, his expression quickly changing to disappointment. He stood up and crossed the room again, to brace himself in the doorway with his head down.

"I'm sorry," he started, "It was just something Garrett and I were talking about that people do when they care about each other very much, and I care about you tons, and the way he described it makes so much sense that my body is acting this way, and he said I should ask you, but now I know that it makes you uncomfortable I'll never bring it up again," Wheatley's voice started to get quieter and quieter, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'll leave you alone,"

"Will you make love _to_ me."

Wheatley paused for a moment, and looked over at Chell with a confused expression. 

"..what?"

"The phrase is will you make love to me. Not with me." Chell's face was almost impossible to read, a blank canvas as it had been in Apeture. 

"Oh. I'm sorry. Still working on expressions. There's a lot of things I don't understand about you people, you're all so finicky and particular about phrasing. Anyways, sorry if i made you uncomfortable. I'll just be out back reading,"

"I want to," Chell said, her voice getting quiet. This was a first. Wheatley hadn't ever heard her act shy before. Chell. Shy. What a foreign concept. 

"Want to what? Read with me?" At this point Wheatley was so far down the confusion management rail that he forgot about his previous proposition. 

"Make love," Chell said, brushing her hair behind her ear. At this point, Wheatley saw her cheeks were burning a bright pink. Was she overheating? No, because she would have taken off her sweater. Wheatley decided to just observe and refrain from pouring the nearest vase over her head. He had done that once. Didn't go over well. 

"I mean, if you want to," Wheatley replied, leaning against the counter and fidgeting one foot over the other while looking down at them, "I still don't quite know what it is anyways. I just know I want to do it,"

Chell got up slowly and tried to inch past Wheatley, who was blocking the door way. Always in the way. But he was there, which is better than not. She approached her big bookcase in the living room and pulled out a book labelled _Human Anatomy_. The book was huge and appeared old, but Wheatley reasoned that little has probably changed in human anatomy over the years. She flipped through it until he saw some diagrams flash throughout the pages. Looking content, Chell handed the book over to him and made her way back over to her bagel. 

"Chapter 10. Study,"


	3. Diagrams and Donuts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wheatley continues his studies and questions the purpose of the reproductive system, and then has a romantic moment with Chell.

Wheatley laid in the grass in the backyard, reading the tome Chell gave him studiously. His shirt was unbuttoned to fend off the heat of the midday sun, and he opted for some shorts made out of a material Chell called "khaki". They seemed bloody utilitarian, with more pockets than he could count. He did make it a personal goal to see how many things he could stuff in them. Wonderous things, pockets. He kept his trainers on, as it was liable to storm later and he wasn't about to get sludge between his toes.

It wasn't until now that he appreciated his old skill of downloading and recalling information on a whim, but he did not miss the body. In his malfunctioning sphere he would have become power hungry or glitch, and his hard light body was not able to appreciate taste, touch, and smell in such a way as he could now. That's awful while living in a bakery and being in love with a baker.

The chapter he was studying was called _The Reproductive System._ The male diagram was close enough to his own that he didn't spend too much time on it. He assumed that there were variations between men physically between their overall size, build, etc., and that it applied to genitalia as well. However, the female diagrams were like another language. He found a full body one, the shape looking pretty familiar to him, but the specifics are where he got lost. Of course, Wheatley isn't a complete moron and realized what breasts were pretty quickly. He'd have to be an idiot to not notice the difference of Chell's chest to his, especially with how..... ample they were. 

He felt very awkward that he had made that observation, as he assumed that women didn't necessarily like to be ogled at while going about their business. But, being in close proximity to Chell for most of the day brought it to his attention. The way the sun shone in the window as it went down in the evening made a perfect silhouette of her body. She had seemed much healthier, her skin turned a darker shade of brown since leaving Apeture that reminded him of the almonds that she put in her baked goods so often. Her hair had lightened as well with her labor in the gardens, and she appeared to have gained a few pounds around her thighs and stomach. How Wheatley had ever insulted her physical appearance, he had no clue. 

But there was something distinct about her shape, her strength, that made Wheatley admire her. The way she walked across the kitchen; adding ingredients, kneading dough, and tossing everything in the oven; made it look like it was all a dance, a test, a puzzle, that she had to overcome in order to get to the next step. Although, now, Wheatley guessed, she wasn't running from something, but trying to make something. 

Other diagrams confused Wheatley even further. Yes, he predicted that there would be differences between their anatomy, as with all creatures. What disturbed him was how they appeared to be spread unnaturally, with more complicated and open parts. Also, the descriptions were oh so focused on the _reproductive_ aspects of the process. Was this what Chell intended to do with him? Surely not. A bunch of little Wheatley's running around would be a disaster. Little Chell's, however.... He supposed they would be half of each, but how would Chell feel about the Wheatley half? She must already know about that part, maybe there's a way to avoid it?

Either way, if Chell wanted it, Wheatley would do anything to make her happy. 

Wheatley became more and more frustrated with the book, a pencil tucked behind his ear to take notes in the margins: _Used to protect embryo? Pleasure center? Must try._ His writing became more and more frantic, turning into:  _What? Why? WHAT?_

This is when he decided that he'd take his questions with Garret. He may not be too helpful when it comes to broad questions on the subject, but specific ones may have answers. 

\--

Wheatley was sure that he'd find Garret in the usual spot, in his lawnchair under Foxglove. He had grease streaks down his face, and had taken his shirt off to relieve himself of the rare October heat. 

"Heya, String Bean!" yelled Garret, a mouth full of "Good 'Ol PBnJ" as he called it. Wheatley tried to stand tall and put on his usual dopey smile, resisting the urge to compare his chest and build with Garret's, wondering, _Am I the kind of man she wants? Or would she prefer someone a bit bulkier?_

"Hullo, Garret! Manage to set yourself on fire yet today? It'd be a shame if you passed away before Foxglove was fine tuned," Wheatley plopped down in the chair next to Garret's, clutching the book and becoming an awkward jumble of limbs in the low plastic chair. Where Garret was muscle and tanned skin, Wheatley was skinny with "freckles", as Chell called them. Wheatley could tell by the way the others talked about him, that his appearance was comical. Did Chell think that?

Garret immediately saw through Wheatley, and took a moment to best assess the situation. "Not yet, who else would do it?" Wheatley continued to stare down at the book. "Whatcha got, Wheat?"

"I did what you said and asked Chell about "making love". I walked in all confident-like and asked, and she was so shocked she choked on her bloody tea! Scared me half to death! If I still had circuitry, I would have blown a fuse, I would. But I guess she's not mad, because she said yes, but then just gave me a book to study. Bloody ancient too, and confusing as hell." He passed it off to Garret and put his head in his hands, rubbing at his temples. 

Garret flipped through the book, and realized which section he had been assigned. He started laughing as he read the notes in the margins. "Wheat, you do know that's not all sex is for, right? There's more to it than that,"

"What do you mean? Chell doesn't just want to reproduce? Then what else does she want? You can only ask so much of a poor man!" 

"No, no, this book is too scientific. I think Chell just gave it to you because she wanted you to know what you were getting in to. This is a beginner's course, basically. Teach the parts and then teach ya what to do with them later," Garret said with a chuckle. "Really, it's a lot simpler,"

"It doesn't seem bloody simple," Wheatley replied, "It's as if it's a puzzle back in Apeture, one she used to get stuck on. I used to watch her on the monitor, waiting for her to finish, seeing her stare at the tiles and make new combinations until one worked. Except I'm the one in the puzzle now, and I don't have a bloody clue,"

"Hey, cool it with the bloody's. Really, you just have to take it one step at a time. And keep your expectations low, you don't want to stress about it. When Chell was there, in that place, how did she know how to get out?"

"What do you mean?"

"She didn't have a map or anything, did she?"

"No, I guess not. If she did, she was holding out on me big time! That would have been so much easier,"

"You're getting carried away. Assuming she didn't have a map, she got out by trying, and by making logical guesses, right?"

"I suppose, makes sense. She does seem to have kind of a sixth sense, though," Wheatley began to look Garett in the eye again. 

"Well, you just gotta try, and ask questions, and what you don't know, she'll fill in the gaps," Garett said, knowingly. "Now let's start with the menstrual cycle,"

\--

Wheatley trekked home as the rain clouds began to form, book in hand and his shirt buttoned back up. It had begun to chill a bit, and he wasn't one for impracticality. Except the trainers. His favorite. 

He walked into the kitchen, placing the book softly on the table. He seemed to actually catch Chell unawares, shocked to hear her actually singing. He had heard her hum and whistle, but that didn't compare to this. 

Chell moved her hips from side to side as she washed old pans. Her hair was pinned up in a bun, some strands falling into her face. She seemed calm, singing an old lullabye. "You are my sun-shine, my only sun-shine, you make me happy, when skies are gray, you'll never know dear, how much I love you, please don't take, my sunshine, away," 

Seeing her like this made Wheatley feel bold, and he decided to go with his gut, as Garret told him. 

"Hullo, love," he whispered behind her, loud enough that she wouldn't be startled when he pressed his chest to her back and wrapped his arms around her middle. He rubbed his thumbs over the soft fabric, feeling her soft stomach give underneath.

She did react as he did this, though, stiffening slightly and then leaning back into him a bit. 

"Hullo," She whispered, mimicking his accent. He found it so cute when she did this. 

"What's a beautiful woman like you doing in a place like this? All by herself, I-I mean," He was pleased with his save. He continued to sway back and forth with her hips, planting small kisses on her exposed neck like the one she gave him before. He figured that if it provoked that much of a reaction from him, it must at least cause a small one for her. And it did.

She leaned back into him even further, attempting to look back at him, but Wheatley was relentless in his work, causing her to face forward again with a sigh. "Waiting for you, of course, Thought you ditched me,"

At this comment, Wheatley straightened up and released Chell, turning her to face him with his hands on her shoulders, staring her in the eye with a serious look, "You know I would never, ever do that to you. Not after everything we've been through," Wheatley's eyes softened while Chell's remained wide. She did not expect this reaction from him. Wheatley began to lower his lips on to hers, giving her a soft, sweet kiss on the lips. But Chell wanted more.

Chell placed her hands on the sides of his face, pulling him firmer into her and nipping at his lips. 

Now it was his turn to be surprised, not having experience with this kind of kissing. He hoped that she wouldn't mind if he followed along, nipping back, maybe a bit to hard. She continued to press her body against his, as close as they could get with Wheatley's height difference. He only knew one thing: he wanted to be as close to her as possible. He picked her up, much easier than he had the first time he tried in the wheat field, and set her on the counter. He pressed himself between her legs, continuing his work on her neck as she clutched the edge of his shirt. Chell was a woman of few words but it took none to realize that this meant "off". He paused in his ministrations to unbutton the top few buttons on his shirt, becoming impatient and pulling the rest off over his head. It was to his surprise that Chell had also removed her shirt while he wasn't looking, and he couldn't help but stare. 

_This isn't like the diagram at all,_ he thought, He reached out a finger to trace her collarbone. "May I?" he asked, nodding downwards. 

Chell nodded in reply. She appeared to be overheating, and her eyes were half open, lips swollen and red. He quite liked her this way. He made a note to try this more often. Wheatley had already felt himself tighten, but he decided that could wait for another time. 

Wheatley began to slowly brush his fingers over Chell's breasts, taking note of the undergarment she wore. _Protection? Modesty? Utility?_ Anyways, it didn't matter. He appeared to be at a loss, not knowing what was appropriate or pleasurable. He looked up at Chell expectantly, his hands out. She got the hint, placing them towards the underside of her breasts, showing him how to squeeze softly and roll his thumb over the hardening nipple hidden underneath her bra. It was a rare occasion that she rendered Wheatley speechless, and this method appeared to be the most enjoyable. As he did this, she placed soft kisses on his forehead, brushing his hair back. 

He had something new to experiment with. He began to place soft kisses to her breasts, earning a moan from Chell. He looked up to make sure that she wasn't in pain, and continued his exploration. Wheatley lowered his lips to her hardened nipple, kissing her through the fabric. He wanted more. 

Wheatley looked up at Chell sheepishly, " I- Uh, you wouldn't mind if I, um," He tugged lightly at the edge of her bra, not able to find the correct words. In one swift motion, she undid the garment, letting it fall down her arms and onto the floor. This was a new view. This looked closer to the diagram, but much, much better. Wheatley couldn't help himself from taking the tip of her breast into his mouth, kissing and licking. This close to her he could breathe her in. Cinnamon, apples, soap, smoke. 

SMOKE, 

Wheatley snapped out of it to realize that something was burning, and in close proximity to them. It took him less than a second to realize that the logical solution is the oven. He pulled the pan out in one swift motion, being smart enough to put on mitts. This time. 

He sat there staring at the pan for a moment, thinking of something to say. Chell beat him to the punch.

"Shit,"

She slipped her shirt back on, leaving the bra discarded in the corner, and began pulling out the ingredients to make doughnuts out of her cabinets. 

"Get to work, Pretty Boy," she teased with a smile, throwing his shirt back to him. 

The moment may be over, but the work day wasn't.

 

 


	4. Hypotheses and Hashbrowns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wheatley decides to try again with his research.

Wheatley awoke in bed next to Chell, with her head on his chest and her dark hair laid out under her like a pillow.

"Bloody beautiful," he muttered, running his thumb against her lips, watching them blush as he pressed on them softly. She looked peaceful as she slept, one of the few times he could see her vulnerable. But not weak. She always had a determined furrow between her eyebrows. He kissed there, wishing he could soften it. 

He had woken up before her for once, and decided to use this to his advantage. He was going to try his hand at breakfast, and maybe if he impressed Chell he would get another opportunity to continue his research.

Wheatley lifted her torso softly off his body, just enough to inch out from under her. He slipped out the other side under the blankets, holding his breath as he watched her roll over, only for her to reach for the nearest pillow and clutch it in her arms. Sometimes he wondered if he was simply used as a teddy bear sometimes. He was just lucky he's the one she prefers. Wheatley inched around to bed to her side, kissing her on the forehead and tucking her hair back before he pulled himself away towards the kitchen, grabbing his glasses and a blue shirt off the dresser before leaving. 

He decided to start up Chell's old record player while he cooked. He pulled out an Elton John record, he quite liked how the yellow glasses looked on the cover. He loaded up the record and started to pull out ingredients, moving his hips to the thumping swing of the intro. Wheatley wasn't very aware of this, because he'd never sang around anyone else, but he was actually pretty good, his voice hanging between a tenor and a baritone, singing along to "Bennie and the Jets". Sure, he didn't know all the words and his voice cracked from a lack of use, but he could hit most of the notes. As he cut up potatoes and started the hash browns and eggs in the same pan, the way Chell usually liked it. He remembered the day they bought this record, going down to the corner store. She mostly picked it out to tease Wheatley for his accent, but a small part of him actually remembered most of the lyrics from his past life. 

"She's got electric boots, a mohair suit, ya know I read it in a magazeeen!" he crowed out, his voice cracking on the last note. He heard a tiny chuckle behind him and whipped around, knocking over an egg in the process. 

There she was, leaning against the door frame in her tank top and flannel pajama bottoms, her hair pulled back in a loose bun. Her grin was sly, as if she caught him in an embarrassing moment. Well, she had. She must have been up for a while. 

"Um, just how long have you been standing there, love?" he spat out nervously, using a paper towel to wipe the broken egg off the counter and throwing it in the bin. He then moved to was his hands before moving back to the frying pan. 

"Since you got out of bed," Chell replied, walking slowly over to Wheatley to give him a kiss on the cheek and a scratch between the shoulder blades. 

 _Dammit,_ he thought, keeping his head down and flipping the hash browns. "Sorry," he muttered, blushing slightly.

"Don't be," Chell replied confidently, wrapping her arms around his middle and resting her head against his back. The song changed to the next one on the record,  _Don't Let the Sun Go Down on Me._ "I like your voice," she said, moving her hands up to his chest and running along his stomach, swaying her hips against his. 

Wheatley hadn't expected that. "You do?" he asked, throwing a cheeky smile behind his shoulder, hoping that she could see it. "I thought you'd be sick of it,"

"You ought to sing more often," he felt a kiss against his back, her pressing more into him. 

"But that might scare the neighbors," he replied with a grin in his voice, turning off the stove and rubbing her hands as a sign she should let go. "Made breakfast! Was meaning to surprise you, but, ya'know, I'm not very good at being sneaky," He plated the food and set it on the kitchen table, putting the kettle on. He watched her go up on her toes in order to reach the mugs on the shelf, his had a "W" on it and Chell had a "C". She picked the tea bags out of the cabinet as well, filling the mugs to the brim. 

Chell sat down in her seat sideways, her legs crossed underneath her. She gazed out the window as she bit into a piece of egg, a bit of yolk dripping down her lip until she caught it with her thumb. The way she licked it clean sent a shiver down Wheatley's spine. 

"Have I ever told you? Properly, I mean?" he said, unable to tear his eyes away from her. She turned towards him, some of her fringe falling in her face as she did. She tucked it behind her ear, in one deliberate motion.

"Told me what?" she asked, furrowing her brow. It hadn't occurred to him that he never actually said it.

"That I love you, of course. Wow, I never actually said it. The one person I didn't tell was you, how daft can I be?" he said, it dawning on him how stupid he was. Wheatley covered his face in his hands, groaning at his stupidity. Chell chuckled at this, getting up and walking towards him, crouching next to his chair and pulling one of his hands down to hold it. 

"Wheatley, it's not exactly like you were keeping it a secret. I assumed,"

"What do you mean?"

"You always call me 'love', we sleep in the same bed, you do things like this," she gestured at her breakfast, "and it's not like you haven't told everyone in town. I just figured you forgot to tell me,"

"I- I kinda did to be honest," he said, pushing himself away from the table and pacing the room, rubbing his neck with his palm, "part of me just thought it was the obvious conclusion to how I felt about you, I'm a right idiot I am!" he said with a chuckle and a smile. Then it dawned on him. "Wait, do you.... ya know... feel... I mean, with the way I feel about you, it would be pretty embarrassing if you didn't feel the same way, and I know you're probably being nice to me since you're a bloody angel-"

"Wheatley!" Chell said sharply, her eyes narrowed into an almost glare, "Don't you dare act like me caring about you is an act of pity. Of course I love you," Wheatley wasn't sure what to do, other than stare at Chell with wide eyes. She crossed the space between them in a few strides, pulling down on his shirt collar until she was eye level with him, reaching one arm around his neck, kissing him harder than she had before. 

The kiss slowly turned softer as Wheatley began to respond to her touch. Chell began to push her hands under his shirt, pressing into the soft flesh underneath. Wheatley pulled his shirt off, wrapping his arms around her, leaning into her embrace. He pressed a hand against her rear, watching her reaction as she pushed further into him. He quickly picked her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist,continuing to kiss him. 

"Bedroom," She whispered, pressing her lips to his ear.

"A-Alright," He stuttered eagerly, steering them through the hallway and laying her on the bed. 


	5. The Big Event

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ya know, pretty self explanitory

Wheatley was surprised. He didn't expect to get this far so quickly. He had already started to tighten, but he couldn't figure out what to do.

He was hovering over Chell, looking into her eyes and running his hands over her chest and stomach. her shirt was beginning to ride up, exposing the pale skin on her stomach. She ran her fingers through his hair, keeping her eyes focused on him. She pulled him down for a kiss as he ran a hand under her shirt, jerking it back as he realized that she was not wearing the garment she usually did. He left his hand on her stomach, looking back up at her.

"Is it okay if I touch?" he whispered into her ear, looking at her with curious eyes. Chell reached down and moved his hand up, nodding as she did so. 

He felt the warm softness of her skin, moving his fingertips back and forth over her breasts. She pulled up her shirt, placing her hand over his and helping him place pressure where she wanted it most. She left a hand behind his head, watching him explore her breasts with wide eyes as she lightly moaned.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his expression growing concerned at her noises, curious as to their reason.

"No, it feels really good," she replied, arching her back a little and squeezing his hand around her breasts, having him run his thumb over her nipple. At this, Wheatley had an idea. 

He lowered his head to her breasts, giving her small kisses around the outline of them, watching how she reacted to the different places. Wheatley noticed that the closer he got to her nipple, the more she moaned or gripped his hair. He kissed her nipples, listening to her sharp intake of breath watching her face as she closed her eyes. He licked them as he kissed, she seemed to really like that. 

Soon, Chell interrupted him, and he was terrified that he had hurt her. 

"Am I doing something wrong? Are you hurt?" he asked, pulling his hands back. 

"No, it's just I want a turn," she replied, her voice low and seductive, "Could you roll over?" 

Wheatley nodded, standing up to lay next to her. Chell quickly got on top of him, gently stroking his chest with her fingers, placing kisses to his lips, his chest, his neck. Wheatley thought he'd blow a fuse.

"Oh god," he said, squirming against Chell. He began to moan, pressing his hips up into hers. Wheatley could feel her breasts against his chest, felt the warmth between them. His panting began to increase. 

"Everything okay?" she asked, pausing for a moment. 

"Yeah, it just feels.... an awful lot like the itch I'd use to get back in Aperture, but back then there was a way to make it stop!" he groaned. Now it was Chell's turn to get an idea. Chell moved down towards his hips, kissing along his stomach, stopping down at his waistband to look up at him.

"Do you trust me?" she asked, holding his hand. 

"Of course I do," he said with a scowl, moving his hand to the side of her head, "I'd really be an idiot if I didn't,"

Chell dug a finger under his waistband, inching his pajamas down his hips, exposing his underwear underneath. Wheatley was confused.

"What are you doing?" he asked, an eyebrow raised. 

"I think there's a way to help your itch," she said, running a hand up his stomach, sitting up to kiss his lips. With this she ran her knuckles over his bulge, listening to him gasp. 

"Oh, I see," he responded. Chell continued to touch him in this way, kissing him through the fabric and looking up at him. 

"Please, Chell," he said as she toyed with him, "touch me," She pulled down the waistband of his underwear, reducing the tension he felt. He had never actually seen the "tightness" before. Chell ran a finger from the base to the tip, watching Wheatley squirm. She took him in her hand and let him get used to the feeling. Chell then placed small kisses along his length, listening to his moans. She then began to use her tongue to pleasure him. 

"Oh, Chell," he moaned, gripping the sheets beneath him. Chell began to take him into her mouth, and Wheatley saw stars. 

It didn't last long until he released, getting louder as he did so. Wheatley had never felt this feeling, his body growing warm and spasming. Soon, it was all over, leaving him in a haze as Chell curled up against him, smiling. He held her tight as he dozed off. 


	6. A Little Cheesy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After-love glow?

Wheatley woke to find his bed empty, his blanket tucked back over his body, and his feet cold.

While he wasn't thrilled that Chell left him to freeze to death, he understood that she had a business to run. The smell of her new bagel recipe, the cheddar thingy, wafted in through the partially opened door. Music was playing on the record player again and he could hear her sultry voice.That was his cue.

He pulled on a pair of sweats and a light jumper, heading down the hall way to Chell's kitchen. She switched the records, playing an old Redbone one that was her favorite.

"Come and get your love," she sang under her breath as she added and mixed ingredients. She was twitching her hips back and forth and waving her head to the music. 

Wheatley chuckled to himself and walked towards her, startling Chell as she broke into the chorus a second time.

"Well don't mind if I do," he said smugly, hugging Chell back into his chest and kissing her neck. "Good morning, love. For the second time, I guess."

"Hel-Hello." Chell stuttered out, and Wheatley could feel the side of her face get hot as he placed his hands on her stomach and swayed to the music. 

Wheatley figured that she would want to be left alone while she baked, slipping on his trainers and laughing on how it was now silent after he caught Chell in a vulnerable moment. 

"Don't stop on my account," he chirped out with a smirk, pressing a hand into her back and placing a kiss on her cheek.

Chell watched him bounce out the door like an overly cheerful giraffe, then stuck her eyes back to her mixing bowl, thinking she could heat it with how hot her face felt. 

 

* * *

 

Wheatley found Garrett in his little shack next to Foxglove, in the middle of cooking lunch. 

"Good morning, Garrett!" Wheatley crowed happily.

"Wheats, it's midday," Garrett said, flipping over his grilled cheese sandwich and pulling more bread out of the box, "Want one?" 

Wheatley nodded enthusiastically, plopping himself into one of the too-small chairs, grabbing a glass of water, and crossing his legs under him. 

"What have you been doing all day?" Garrett asked absent-mindedly as he added more butter to the pan.

Wheatley sputtered the mouthful of water he was working on, began to turn hot, fidgeting his hands in his lap as his brain went into panic mode.

"What do you mean, I've just been doing the usual, the yuse, whatever you kids say these days, I dunno, why are you so interested in what I've been doing, whatareya, in love with me?"

Garrett stared at Wheatley for a moment, his mouth hanging open and his spatula hanging at his side. His eyes began to squint, making Wheatley even more uncomfortable.

"Wheatley, did you and Chell....?" Garrett's eyes began to grow as he realized, "THIS IS A CALL FOR CELEBRATION!"

Garrett abandoned their lunches, turning the stove off and leaving the ingredients on the counter, dragging Wheatley to the town bar.

 

 


End file.
